Mon amant le vampire
by Yruxullust
Summary: Tras un extraño sueño Yuki buscará en Shûichi una manera de inspirarse para su nueva novela... Lo que Shû no sabe es que su querido koi le acabará sumiendo en situaciones algo oscuras... Aviso: ¡¡TRACK 4 UP!
1. Track I

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues aquí está el primer track de este nuevo fic que acabo de comenzar titulado "Mon amant le vampire". La idea surgió ayer por la tarde tras decidir finalmente cuál iba a ser mi disfraz para el próximo carnaval, me disfrazaré de vampiresa victoriana (me encantan la Francia y la Inglaterra victorianas), para que os guiéis un poco con ese periódo tomad como referencia la película "Entrevista con el vampiro" (que nombro en este capítulo)... Y bueno, es que me resultó muy atractivo ver a Yuki convertido en una especie de Lestat jejejejeje Ya veréis más adelante lo que tendrá que hacer Shûichi para ayudar a Yuki con su inspiración para la nueva novela muajajajajajaja ñac ñac (soy muy mala jejejejeje)._

_Y sin más preámbulos os deseo que disfrutéis con el fic y que dejéis muchos reviews (aunque este primer capítulo sea algo escueto) Arigatou y sayonara!_

_.:Adriana Umbraslev:._

_

* * *

_

_**.:Track 1:.**_

Otra vez esta maldita inspiración... - murmuré mientras tomaba un nuevo cigarrillo del paquete prácticamente vacío sujetándolo entre mis labios a la vez que buscaba a tientas sobre el escritorio el mechero.

Mmmm... Yuki... - susurró Shûichi entre sueños.

Humm, ¿qué estará soñando este? – dije volteándome hacia el sofá para observarle detenidamente. Me hacía gracia verlo en aquella situación, no sabría explicarlo, se le veía tan... Inocente.

Volví a mirar hacia mi portátil, la pantalla del documento de texto seguía en blanco, llevaba ya más de tres semanas en ese plan y el plazo para entregar la novela vencía en otras tres semanas, sin duda iba a tener que idear alguna manera de cumplir la entrega... Entre calada y calada decidí dejarlo por aquella noche, me era imposible concentrarme y de esa manera no podría crear un buen argumento.

Apagué el portátil, lo cerré y salí del estudio en dirección al salón dejando la puerta entreabierta, allí me senté en el sofá y con desgana busqué entre los muchos cds que tenía alguno cuya música no perturbara mucho mi intento de conseguir algo de tranquilidad y relajación. Finalmente me decidí por un disco de un compositor neoyorkino, Elliot Goldenthal, era la banda sonora de una película llamada "Entrevista con el Vampiro", una de las favoritas de Shûichi. Coloqué el cd en el equipo de música y me puse los auriculares, no era mala música, alternancia de coros, piano y violín, con fuerza pero relajante. Me sorprendió mucho, era una música poco propia de Shûichi.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido profundamente y comencé a soñar con siluetas desdibujadas sobre un biombo de tela que se fueron tornando más nítidas a medida que avanzaba la escena... Dos amantes, dos hombres, Francia, el siglo XIX y... ¿Vampiros? Desperté sobresaltado por el sueño, la verdad es que fue una relación de ideas un tanto extraña, juraría que esos dos amantes éramos... ¡Qué va! Imposible, simplemente no podía ser... Pero al fin y al cabo no parecía un mal argumento para una novela, no dejaba de salirse de mi tónica habitual, y sin duda sería bueno un cambio de situación pues ya se me estaban acabando lugares de Japón en los que ambientar mis novelas.

Miré el reloj del equipo de música, las cinco de la madrugada, decidí irme a la cama ya que en ese sofá poco iba a descansar. Pasé por el estudio, entré sin hacer ruido y recogí a Shûichi del sofá para llevarlo a la cama conmigo, sonreí, cada día me parecía más ligero. Besé su frente tiernamente mientras lo tendía en la cama y lo cubría con las sábanas, me puse la camisa del pijama y me tumbé junto a él. Inconscientemente Shûichi me abrazó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, ¿qué estaría soñando ese baka ahora? Poco a poco, mientras observaba cada centímetro de aquel ser que había transformado mis días y que tanto había llegado a querer, fui quedándome dormido a la vez que en mi mente resonaba una canción.

**"**_**Los poetas han muerto   
a nadie importan sus versos   
Los poetas han muerto   
Se marchitan las rosas   
Que un tiempo   
sus lagrimas   
Regaron para ti   
Los poetas han muerto   
Ya nadie quiere entenderlo   
Los poetas han muerto   
Y en su tumba   
Hay una inscripción   
un poema   
de amor   
que nadie leyó   
nadie leyó..."**_

* * *

_NDA: Se recomienda leer este primer cápitulo escuchando la canción "Los poetas han muerto" del grupo Avalanch, o bien la canción "Teâtre des vampires" de la banda sonora de la película "Entrevista con el vampiro"_


	2. Track II

_Bueno, antes de empezar con el fic quiero dar las gracias a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:_

_**Daniela Lynx:** Aquí tienes esto, tal vez no me asemeje mucho a Rice en cuanto la concepción vampírica pero en fin, léelo y espero que disfrutes. Gracias por tu review._

_**Nabichan Saotome:** Pues aquí está este segundo track que espero que sacie tu interés por lo menos un poco (que estoy en época de exámenes y no puedo actualizar muy seguido) Me alegra que estés interesada en escuchar a mis queridos Avalanch :D Si quieres más recomendaciones sobre música para ambientarteenvíame unmail.Graciaspor el review_

_**Chibi Bakura:** Jejejejeje Chibi, aquí tienes tu segundo trocito de pastel jejejeje La verdad es que no tengo muy bien pensado aún como de grande será este pastel, pero espero que lo disfrutes trocito a trocito :P Gracias por leerlo y escribir el review._

_**Grin:** Aquí tienes tu nuevo capítulo Grin, para que no te mueras esperando jajajajajaja Espero qeu disfrutes con este track 2. Gracias por el review._

_Y ahora quiero hacer un par de recomendaciones generales, más que nada en cuanto a la música jejejeje (os voy a crear una fonoteca sólo para que leáis mis fics jejejejeje) Recomiendo leer este track 2 acompañándolo con la canción "Astaroth" del grupo Mägo de Oz (mi grupo favorito desde hace tiempos inmemoriales) o bien podéis acompañarlo con "Regina della notte" de la banda sonora de la película Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust._

_Leed, disfrutad y dejad reviews :D_

_Arigatou! Sayonara!_

_Adriana Umbraslev, escritora aún frustradapor el abandono de su musa_

* * *

_.:Track 2:._

Desperté temprano a pesar de lo poco que había dormido, las palabras se agolpaban en mi cabeza deseosas de ser escritas, por lo que con cuidado me incorporé en la cama para no despertar a Shûichi, que aún dormía plácidamente, pero en seguida detectó mi movimiento y se aferró a mí...

- Yuki, a dónde vas... - me preguntó Shûichi soñoliento con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Voy a escribir, por fin tengo el argumento de mi nueva novela – le dije intentando zafarme de él.

- Pero eso puede esperar Yuki, tú tienes buena memoria, te acordarás igual si te quedas un rato aquí... - dijo en un tono suplicante un tanto extraño en Shûichi pues pareciera que deseaba algo más que mi simple compañía en la cama.

- Gomen Shû-chan, pero no puedo dejarlo por más tiempo – dije apresurado por levantarme.

- Espera Yuki ¿cómo es que tú te disculpas y me llamas Shû-chan? – me dijo Shûichi emocionado con sus ojos brillantes.

- No tengo más tiempo que perder baka – dije levantándome – Me voy al estudio ¿ok? – le di un leve beso en los labios y salí presuroso hacia el estudio.

Entré rápidamente al estudio, conecté el portátil y encendí un cigarrillo decidido a escribir... Las palabras fluían prácticamente sin proponérmelo, desde luego ese tema había despertado mi inspiración, aunque también estaba reflejando hechos que me resultaban conocidos... Hasta que, como siempre, me quedé en blanco, y es que ¿cómo iba a explicar yo un rito de iniciación vampírica? Busqué en internet y al cuarto cigarrillo encontré lo esperado, leí atentamente... Mmmm sin duda me gustaba aquello, era, como decirlo... Era morboso y sólo el hecho de imaginarme iniciando a Shûichi hacía estremecer mi cuerpo con un escalofrío. Y claro, no hay nada mejor que experimentar algo antes de explicarlo a los demás, así que me dirigí hacia la habitación donde Shûichi aún dormía...

- Baka... - susurré lascivamente a su oido para hacerle despertar.

- Mmmm ¿Yuki? – me preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos - ¿No estabas escribiendo?

- Digamos que sí, pero necesito tu ayuda para una cosa... - dije abrazándole mientras él permanecía tumbado en la cama aún atontado por el sueño.

- Yuki... Es... Esto... Esto no es propio de ti... - me dijo entrecortadamente mientras mis manos surcaban su torso bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- Vamos Shû... Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa... - le susurré deslizando una de mis manos por sus piernas – Si me ayudas te prometo que te daré una recompensa...

- Yuki, me estás dando miedo...

- Ven Shûichi y ayúdame... - dije arrastrándole hacia el centro de la habitación donde yo había extendido una manta y la había rodeado de pequeñas velas – Venga, siéntate... - Shûichi no salía de su asombro mientras hacía que se sentara en medio a la vez que yo lo hacía – Necesito que hagas un ritual conmigo...

- ¿Cómo?

- Para mi nueva novela... He de realizarlo para poder describirlo... - le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos cubiertos ahora por un fino velo de temor y fascinación – Tú... Sólo haz lo que yo te pida...

- Yuki...

- Repite conmigo – dije acercándome a él y reposando mi cabeza en su cuello – _Toma mi sangre, mézclala, bébela, quémala, arde en la llama, pues sólo así podrás adorarme. Haz lo que digo porque esta es la ley, no me creas, experimenta, bebe pues no hay, no hay otro medio._

_- Toma mi sangre, mézclala, bébela, quémala, arde en la llama, pues sólo así podrás adorarme. Haz lo que digo porque esta es la ley, no me creas, experimenta, bebe pues no hay, no hay otro medio _– repitió Shûichi con voz temblorosa y una vez lo hizo hinqué mis colmillos en su cuello haciendo presión hasta que noté su sangre brotar - ¿Qué? Yuki... ¿Qué haces? – dijo con una mezcla de estupor y excitación.

- Forma parte del ritual... De iniciación vampírica... Ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo conmigo – le dije atrayéndole hacia mí y terminando de limpiar la sangre que aún salía de su cuello – Acércate más, pégate a mi cuello... - susurré en su oído.

- Yuki...

- Tú sólo hazlo... - dije serio antes de comenzar de nuevo con el rito - _Toma mi sangre, mézclala, bébela, quémala, arde en la llama, pues sólo así podrás adorarme. Haz lo que digo porque esta es la ley, no me creas, experimenta, bebe pues no hay, no hay otro medio _– pude notar como Shûichi mordía mi cuello al principio levemente y después con más fuerza hasta que sentí como atravesaba la carne de mi cuello y tomaba mi sangre. Era una situación placentera, mi querido koi en mi cuello bebiendo de mi sangre...

- Ai shiteru... - murmuró Shûichi liberando mi cuello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

No pude reaccionar, simplemente fijé mis ojos en los suyos como respuesta y limpié con mi lengua un hilillo de mi sangre que recorría la comisura de sus labios. Nos fundimos en un ardiente abrazo besándonos, entremezclando nuestras sangres en un húmedo beso deleitándonos con nuestros sabores... Sin duda como había imaginado, todo un ritual de placer hedonista que me hizo enloquecer en aquel momento...


	3. Track III

_¡¡Hola a todos!! Pues aquí está el track 3 del fic, que lo subo hoy a pesar de que mañana tengo dos exámenes (uno de Historia del Arte y otro de Historia de España), pero es que no quiero estudiar... Bueno, dejémonos de lamentaciones..._

_Para este capítulo os recomiendo "Pax Deorum" de Enya y "Messaiah" de la banda sonora de Angel Sanctuary._

_Muchos besos y saludos a todos ¡Y dejadme reviews!_

_Arigatou! Sayonara!_

_Adriana Umbraslev, escritora frustrada ya no solo por falta de inspiración sino por la cantidad de exámenes que tiene estas semanas...__

* * *

_

_.:Track 3:._

Aturdidos y embriagados por el cúmulo de sensaciones experimentadas tras el ritual reposamos exhaustos y sudorosos contra el suelo sobre la manta ahora cubierta por nuestra sangre mezclada. Shûichi aún estaba confuso, se encontraba sumido en una especie de estado de shock tras realizar tan inusual ritual. Mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, las respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes y sus grandes ojos fijos en mí buscaban una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder…

- Yuki… ¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Qué…? – me preguntó interrogándome con la mirada.

- Ya te lo dije baka, es el ritual de iniciación vampírica – le contesté con cansancio y la respiración más pausada.

- Pero… ¿Para qué lo has hecho?

- Para mi nueva novela… Quería experimentarlo… Sólo contigo… Este ritual une a dos personas de por vida… - dije retirándome de encima suyo y levantándome en busca de mi ropa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – dijo él incorporándose e intentando taparse con la manta ensangrentada.

- Si necesitas pruebas ahora mismo estás intentando taparte con una… - dije observándole de reojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y me sentaba en la cama.

- Y… ¿Ahora? ¿Cambiará nuestra vida? – me preguntó temeroso con cara de niño inocente, algo que sin duda era.

- No digas estupideces… - dije severo pero un deje de duda cubrió mis palabras – Tan sólo… Tal vez debamos repetirlo más a menudo… - dije sonriendo maliciosamente observándole ahora que se encontraba de pie frente a mí tapándose con aquella manta impregnada de nuestras sangres que le hacía parecer una víctima… Y en verdad lo era, era víctima de mi voluntad.

Le atraje hacia mí con mis brazos y le hice reposar encima de mí sobre la cama. Noté su cuerpo relajarse con mis caricias y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. Con cuidado le dejé en un lado de la cama cubierto por las sábanas pues su cuerpo se estaba quedando frío y yo me fui hacia la cocina para prepararme un café y así continuar escribiendo.

Con un humeante café acompañado de un nuevo cigarro encendido sujeto entre mis labios entré en el estudio a fin de continuar la novela que había dejado en aquel punto muerto antes del ritual. La retomé con un increíble ansia por relatar todo lo experimentado junto a mi pequeño koi… Pero aún así no era suficiente, seguía habiendo espacios en blanco pues si bien había podido describir aquello ahora me era imposible la manera de explicar la vida de esos dos amantes condenados al destierro entre los de su propia raza. Necesitaba más, algo de ambientación, un poco de ayuda… Y cual fue mi genial idea que en menos de dos horas convertí mi apartamento en algo similar a una mansión victoriana francesa y conseguí la vestimenta adecuada tanto para Shûichi como para mí.

Cuando Shûichi despertó yo ya estaba a su lado ataviado con mis ropas, algo le sorprendió indudablemente…

- Pe… Pero… Yuki ¿qué haces vestido así? Y… ¿Qué ha pasado con la casa? – preguntó extrañado mi pequeño observando a su alrededor cada uno de los detalles cambiados.

- Ya sabes que para mis novelas necesito inspiración, y esta era la mejor forma de lograrlo con esta – dije con una media sonrisa observando su rostro de incredulidad – Aquí tienes esto, póntelo, es una orden… - miré sus ojos que analizaban cada uno de los detalles del traje marfil y oro que le acababa de entregar – Sino ya sabes donde está la puerta…

- No, no, no hará falta yo… Yo me lo pongo ahora mismo – asintió con una sonrisa un tanto extrañada pero que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi interior. Shûichi salió disparado hacia el baño mientras yo lo observaba divertido, sin duda me lo iba a pasar muy bien hasta que terminara mi novela.

Mientras Shûichi se preparaba decidí encender el equipo de música (una de las pocas cosas que no había retirado para que no rompieran mi actual entorno victoriano), coloqué en el reproductor un cd de una cantante irlandesa y seleccioné la canción perfecta, una canción completamente en latín que reflejaba los sentimientos de angustia y desesperación que los amantes de mi novela sentían a cada momento mientras se amaban furtivamente. Dos vampiros dando todo de su ser, bebiendo uno la sangre del otro y siendo rechazados por aquellos que les rodeaban.

Durante mis cavilaciones Shûichi salió del cuarto de baño y la verdad es que me dejó sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquella ropa le sentara así… Era una visión demasiado atractiva para mí, mi koi con su pelo engominado hacia atrás y con aquella levita color marfil con bordados en oro, reluciente… Parecerá extraño que yo escriba hoy estas palabras pero… Parecía un pequeño príncipe… Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, yo quise deslizar mi lengua en su interior y quitarle esas ropas que en aquel momento me causaban tanto morbo, pero él no me dejó llegar a más y se escabulló hacia la mesa en la que la comida ya estaba preparada, una mesa iluminada por dos brocados candelabros de plata… Mientras deleitamos nuestro paladar con aquella deliciosa comida y saboreamos aquel sabroso vino no perdimos ni un segundo el contacto de nuestras miradas…

- Y bien mon petit amant ¿Qué te parece? – pregunté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras en mi mano sostenía la copa de vino.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas francés? – me preguntó mirándome extrañado.

- Ah mon petit, todavía te queda mucho por descubrir…


	4. Track IV

_Konichiwa!_

_¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡Por fin he acabado los exámenes y soy libre! Bueno, lo de libre parcialmente, pero... En fin... Domo arigatou por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado en Mon amant le vampire track 3, animan mucho para continuar jejejeje Y bueno, después de este agradecimiento quiero dedicar este track 4 a mi amiga Idaira, que me ha echado una mano con él en la parte del lemmon._

_Y sin más preámbulos aquí os dejo el track 4 para que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis reviews..._

_Sayonara_

_Adriana Umbraslev, escritora aún frustrada pero al menos sin exámenes..._

_

* * *

_

_.:Track 4:._

Tras el día del ritual Shûichi comenzó a comportarse algo distante conmigo, pero la verdad es que era lógico, para alguien tan inocente como él lo que hicimos debió ser un shock. Me controlé todos esos días para no retenerle en casa junto a mí pues se me escabullía siempre con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar (algo realmente raro en él), pero al final aquel fin de semana pude impedir que saliera de casa, había llegado la hora de renovar los votos hechos en el ritual, y esta vez iba a ser algo realmente morboso y oscuro.

La novela iba bastante más adelantada a lo correspondiente, pues pese a que había empezado a escribirla con tres semanas de retraso en menos de una semana había escrito más de la mitad, prácticamente lo único que me quedaba era el final. Aún con toda la decoración de la casa y nuestras ropas cambiadas al estilo victoriano (cosa que llamaba mucho la atención a la gente de NG cada vez que veía a Shûichi entrar así vestido) ese viernes tomé mi mercedes con la intención de ir a recoger a Shûichi a la salida del trabajo.

Observé como Shûichi salía del edificio junto con Hiroshi sin moverme un ápice del sitio en que me encontraba, pero la verdad es que no hizo falta pues él detectó en seguida mi presencia, se despidió a toda prisa de su amigo, vino corriendo hacia el coche y entró dando un portazo al cerrar.

- Baka, me vas a joder la puerta – le dije sin siquiera mirarle.

- Gomen nasai Yuki demo… ¿Cómo es que has venido a recogerme? Tú nunca… - me dijo con algo de nerviosismo retorciendo sus manos.

- Urusai baka, tenemos cosas que hacer en casa – le contesté serio aunque sonriendo para mí mismo y pudiendo notar perfectamente la expresión de sorpresa algo temerosa de Shûichi.

- …

Creo que a causa de la impaciencia el viaje de regreso desde NG hasta el apartamento se me hizo eterno. Shûichi no despegó los labios un solo segundo, seguramente tenía miedo de hablar tras lo que le había dicho antes. Cuando llegamos a casa ordené a Shûichi que esperara en el salón mientras yo me dirigía la habitación para terminar de prepararlo todo para realizar nuevamente el ritual, aunque esta vez sin tanto formalismo. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y pude observar a Shûichi confuso sentado en el sofá del salón.

- Shûichi, ven aquí – le ordené haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

- Hai Yuki…

Entró en la habitación con paso dudoso y antes de que pudiera observar nada tapé sus ojos con un pañuelo. Estreché entre mis brazos su cuerpo por la espalda provocándole un escalofrío y susurré a su oído.

- Shûichi… Hoy repetiremos el ritual

- Demo Yuki… - intentó protestar inquieto.

- Shhh, harás lo que yo ordene – le guié hasta el círculo rodeado de velas que nuevamente había hecho en el centro de la habitación y le ayudé a sentarse en el medio haciendo yo lo mismo después – Ahora… Déjame beber nuevamente de tu sangre…

No esperé a la respuesta, directamente le despojé de la levita, retiré el pelo que caía sobre su cuello entorpeciendo mi camino y tras un par de leves besos mordí nuevamente su fino cuello bebiendo así su dulce sangre hasta que mi sed quedó saciada. Shûichi estaba tenso, pero tras unos segundos y al sentir mis colmillos en su cuello se relajó totalmente. Cuando me separé de su cuello y aún con el sabor de su sangre en mi boca le di un beso en los labios manchándolos de sangre y lamiéndolos después para no dejar siquiera una gota desperdiciada.

Sin siquiera decirle yo nada Shûichi hizo ademán de acercarse hasta mí para completar el ritual, pero al llevar los ojos tapados tuve que guiarle hasta mi cuello donde, tras un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja que me hizo estremecer, hincó sus colmillos y saboreó ávidamente mi sangre tal y como no lo había podido hacer la primera vez debido a su estado de shock. En el momento en el que liberó mi cuello le deshice del pañuelo para que me mirara fijamente, y cual fue mi sorpresa que su mirada había cambiado pues no estaba ya asustada como la primera vez, sino que sus ojos me confirmaban que él también aceptaba aquel juramento que sin palabras habíamos hecho. De pronto sentí como aproximó su cara hacia la mía y posó sus labios en los míos para poder probar nuestros sabores jugueteando con nuestras lenguas en un húmedo y ardiente beso.

- Yuki… Ai… Ai shiteru… Mmmm – atinó a decirme entre besos.

- Ai shiteru baka – le confesé a pesar de resultarme imposible el que yo estuviera diciendo aquello.

Se aferró entonces a mi cuerpo intentando quitarme torpemente la levita que aún llevaba puesta mientras recorría mi cuello con sus labios. Le detuve un instante y me dirigí a la cocina, no protestó, y si lo hizo no le oí. Regresé entonces con una botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Volví de nuevo al centro del círculo, llené las dos copas, le extendí una a él y di un sorbo a la mía. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besé nuevamente para beber de su boca aquel caldo afrutado que bañaba su lengua haciéndola aún más apetecible para mí. Se intensificaron y profundizaron los besos y entonces cubrí de nuevo sus ojos con el pañuelo de seda después de deslizarlo por su cuello provocándole escalofríos. Poco a poco conseguí que cediera a mí voluntad y le liberé de la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Le recosté entonces en el suelo y comencé a besarle lentamente desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su clavícula saboreando cada centímetro de aquella piel; bajé después por todo su torso sin prisa alguna, con besos pausados y leves que parecían prácticamente una caricia y que conseguían que su cuerpo temblara bajo el mío.

Entonces volví nuevamente a sus labios para saborear aquella miel que sin querer me había vuelto loco desde que la probé, acaricié sus labios con mi lengua y establecimos otra vez una lucha entre nuestras lenguas por dominar la boca del contrario. Tomé una de las copas de vino y la derramé sobre su pecho haciéndole estremecer al sentir el líquido frío resbalar sobre su piel, entonces me dediqué por completo a limpiar aquel líquido de su cuerpo con mi lengua y mis labios, recogiéndolo gota a gota y bebiéndolo en aquella copa tan especial.

Mis besos dieron paso a leves mordiscos que hicieron que Shûichi se levantara quedando nuevamente sentado frente a mí, fue entonces cuando guié sus manos hacia mi camisa para que la desabrochara lentamente mientras exploraba su boca con mi lengua una vez más ahogando de esa manera los leves gemidos que intentaban escapar de nuestras bocas debido a la placentera situación. Una vez me despojó de la camisa la hizo a un lado y beso mi cuello y mi pecho de manera suave mientras mis manos se posaban en su cintura acariciándola y buscando el cierre de aquellos ajustados pantalones que no deseaba ver puestos en su sitio un segundo más.

Finalmente liberado Shûichi de los pantalones y la ropa interior me deshice yo también de las molestas prendas para sentir totalmente su piel contra la mía en contacto permanente. Shûichi tenía su mirada fija en mí, era una mirada penetrante que le hacía parecer otra persona, alguien mucho más entregado y menos pudoroso que el habitual Shûichi inocentón. Aquella actitud no pudo hacer más que volverme loco, Shûichi había pasado en cuestión de segundos de ser un chiquillo a un hombre hambriento de lujuria. Él jugaba conmigo y con mi deseo de poseerle, cada vez conseguía excitarme más con aquella actitud, no alcanzaba a entender como ese baka me volvía loco… Sí señor, jugaba muy bien sus cartas…

El ritual había dado paso a un estado de intenso frenesí en el cual nos encontrábamos totalmente inmersos, me dejé llevar por precisión de las caricias que me proporcionaba mi pequeño koi y por sus húmedos besos que poco a poco me conducían hacia un éxtasis tan sólo comparable con el nirvana. Shûichi poco a poco iba consiguiendo doblegarme a su voluntad gracias a aquellas enervantes caricias con las que recorría mi cuerpo, paseaba su lengua libremente por mi torso mientras con una de sus manos rozaba débilmente mi sexo excitándome cada vez más. Lo hacía lentamente, sin prisa alguna, sólo quería ver como me retorcía de placer, sin duda estaba consiguiendo que me mostrara débil ante él. Entonces tomo también él el vino, lo derramó en mi boca y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me asaltó con su lengua jugueteando a esquivar la mía cada vez que yo la intentaba atrapar. Se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas mirándome fijamente, yo no podía reaccionar, estaba en un estado de fascinación inimaginable, no creí a que aquél pudiera ser el Shûichi de siempre…

De repente, y sin perder un segundo el contacto visual entre los dos, mordió su muñeca hasta hacer que de ella brotara un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su brazo sorprendiéndome aún más y causándome un placer cada vez más doloroso. Acercó su muñeca a mis labios para que bebiera su sangre, deslicé entonces mi lengua sobre la herida tomando su sangre y mezclándose en mi boca junto con el vino y disfrutando así de aquella deliciosa mezcla. Shûichi deslizó sus dedos sobre mi garganta mientras lamía su muñeca sangrante de una manera tan sensual que me hacía estremecer; lamió luego mi cuello limpiando los restos de sangre del ritual mientras yo le contemplaba obnubilado ¿Era aquello una locura? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera deseaba que mi pequeño koi continuara con aquel juego que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar por mucho más tiempo.

Nuevamente la lengua de mi pequeño jugueteaba deslizándose a través de todo mi torso, entonces su lengua dio paso a leves mordiscos que me hicieron estremecer de placer mientras disimuladamente descendía por mi cuerpo. Al llegar a mi entrepierna tomó mi miembro con delicadeza y comenzó a masajearlo para después introducírselo en la boca haciéndome sentir la humedad de su boca envolviéndolo. Acompañaba sus pequeños lengüetazos de caricias sobre mis testículos haciéndome gemir sin poder reprimirme, no creía poder aguantar mucho más aquella situación.

Observé entonces a Shûichi, él también estaba ya totalmente erecto, así que decidí que el tiempo de aquel jugueteo se había acabado, necesitaba hacerlo mío con urgencia. Le hice abandonar sus caricias tomándole y mirándole fijamente haciendo que se incorporara de su posición. Junté nuestros labios con urgencia para probar mi propia esencia de su boca dejando que luego lamiera varios de mis dedos para lubricarle. Introduje uno lentamente en su orificio a fin de dilatarle, pero debido al estado de suma excitación entró fácilmente, por lo que introduje los dos siguientes sin ningún problema arrancándole de la garganta un gemido profundo.

Entonces, sin más preámbulos, lo situé a cuatro patas y separé sus nalgas para colocar mi miembro en su entrada. Poco a poco lo fui introduciendo mientras que se retorcía por la intrusión ya que mi erección había alcanzado un punto que jamás hubiera imaginado. Con suaves y progresivas embestidas conseguí alojarme totalmente en su interior comenzando así un ligero vaivén que fue en aumento con cada acometida al igual que los gemidos y los gritos roncos de placer. Mientras continuaba penetrándole una y otra vez tomé el miembro de Shûichi en una de mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo con fuerza y masajeándolo sin piedad alguna siguiendo el mismo ritmo que las acometidas, yo no iba a aguantar mucho más y no dejaría que mi koi resistiera más que yo. Mis gemidos comenzaron a ahogarse en mi garganta, por lo que aceleré las embestidas y los masajes sobre el miembro de Shûichi, estábamos comenzando a sufrir un orgasmo simultáneo.

Lentamente entre gemidos y sollozos de placer me vacié en su interior sintiendo como el interior de Shûichi se contraía y notando como mi mano poco a poco se iba impregnando de su semen. Al retirarme de su interior Shûichi se derrumbó exhausto sobre el suelo, momento que aproveché para situarme sobre él y hacerle probar su propia semilla de mis manos para luego compartirla en un profundo, húmedo y lascivo beso tras el que caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
